riftfandomcom-20200222-history
Asha Catari
Asha Catari is perhaps best known as "The RIFT Walker." Background There are many remaining artifacts that date back to a flourishing city-state known as Catari, which dates back to the Eth Empire. Though this empire collapsed, the lineage of its' sorcerer lords managed to survive. This lineage has continued to produce some of the finest warriors in all of Telara. Aurum Catari and Asha Catari proved no exception to this lineage. The duo quickly managed to distinguish themselves from the rest of the students at Quicksilver College. However, they both managed to distinguish themselves in highly different ways. Aurum was the star of the academy, she always managed to perform all her tasks beyond excellent. However, Asha was annoyed with what she believed that strained curriculum. She began to question the effectiveness of centuries-old methodologies. Finally, in her third year of school, Asha was expelled for her pursuit of the arts of the Warlock. As a result of this scandal her father, Theo Catari, decided to disown her. She didn't hesitate in her journey, as she quickly moved to the southern lands of the Eth where she became a member of the Dragonslayer Covenant. She was very reckless, but she quickly proved herself capable of being the top warrior of this arcane group. Ten years passed before she was sent as the Covenant's representative to warn Zareph Mathos about the link between his brother and the Endless Court. She decided to remain and help fight some of Mathos' forces. Once The Shade was unleashed, she was destroyed by its dark power. Past The Ward, Regulos received her spirit from the Soulstream and brought her in front of him. The Destroyer granted her with great power and tempted her to become his general on Telara. However, she denied him of this. Frustrated with her refusal, Regulos was determined to destroy her, and he ignited the very energy that he had previously given her. Before she could be killed though, her spirit was pulled away. She awoke in a gasp of air, within a machine in the Shadowlands. She was greeted by her friend and mentor Orphiel Farwind. Farwind quickly explained that Asha had been brought to life using the ancient technology of the Eth. He then noted that she was the first of a group of warriors that he was planning on bringing back to life. He then asked her if she would be his second in command and if they could continue the work that they had started in the Dragonslayer Covenant. She accepted this position, but noted that it was partly due to her desire for vengeance on Regulos. Farwind noticed that this was a changed person than the Asha he was most familiar with. She had physically changed - she was covered in glyphs of power that made her skin flare and she had also changed mentally - she was calmer, quieter, and more focused. Asha's planer powers and her role in the fall of Port Scion made her a pariah to everyone except her closest friends. Along with Orphiel, she decided to form a new organization that would help save Telara: The Defiants. Quests Related Terminus Quests Found in the Lastlight area of the Terminus zone. *Thorn in My Side *Flipping the Switch *Turning the Knob *A Matter of Training King's Breach Quests *Protect the Breach *Strange Plots of the Aelfwar Freemarch *A Haven for those Defiant Shimmersand *Hero of the Defiants Gallery Image:Asha Catari 1.jpg Image:Asha Catari 2.jpg Image:Asha Catari 3.jpg Image:Asha-Catari RIFT.jpg Image:Defiant Asha Catari in Meridian.jpg